Pure Paranoia Obsession
by Wingless butterfly
Summary: Sometimes our Paranoia is so strong we find ourselves begining to obsess over it. Different people carry different lives but in some way their all connected


**Pure Paranoia Obsession**

**Summary: **Sometimes our Paranoia is so strong we find ourselves beginning to obsess over it. Different people carry different lives but in some way their all connected.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Paranoia agent but I do own this 'oh so lovely' plot.

**Warning: **This fic is rated M for mature.

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at a Paranoia agent fic and also a Chapter story. Reviews are like always welcome. Hope you all enjoy it!

Paranoia one: Illusions 

Click! Click! Click! A drop of cold sweat fell down his brow. He wiped it away slowly eyes glued to the computer screen. Click! His eyes opened wide with excitement he licked his dry lips. Click! He could feel the excitement rushing through his veins. What he was looking at was wrong. Another click of the mouse and his knuckles became white as he grabbed the edge of the table. He smiled, his brown eyes growing with each picture. God damn it! No matter how hard he tried he always came back for more. It was like he was... obsessed.

" Daddy mom say's its time for dinner."

The smile suddenly disappears from his face and he's all too aware of the familiar atmosphere he was in. He slowly looked around the room noticing how dark it had become.

'How long had he been locked up in his study?'.

"Dad did you hear me?" He shook his head as if to wake himself before answering.

"I'll be right down sweetie," he yelled turning back to the computer screen. He quickly closed the files hiding the pictures from prying eyes. God forbid his wife or even his daughter find what was on his computer. He ran a shaky hand through his black hair standing up before walking out of the room. He had to be careful. No one would know he'd make sure of that.

* * *

"And in other news three more little girls have gone missing in the last few weeks. Now police in the area have yet to find a suspect for these crimes but are working day and night on the case. Officer Natashi can you tell us-". 

He clicked the television off in agitation he was getting tired of hearing about the kidnappings over and over and over again. Couldn't they see the real reason any of this was happening?

"Are you coming to bed Hisshino?".

He looked over his shoulder smiling reassuringly at his wife who was lying on the bed.

"I'll come to bed in a minute honey I just need to finish looking up something on the Internet before I go to bed."

Yukie looked worriedly at her husband before climbing under the covers.

"What your doing is wrong you know".

He was about to leave the room when he heard his wife's comment. His face instantly became pale and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"W-what did you say?" he asked meeting her gaze.

Yukie noticed her husbands paled features. What was wrong with him recently?

"I said don't be too long Harruku."

She repeated surprised by the relieved expression on his face. He nodded walking quickly out of the room. Yukie relaxed in the warmth of the bed before turning off the bedside lamp. Ever since the Incident with there young daughter two years ago her husband had never been the same. Countless times she had told him that maybe they should both go to counseling but... he'd always shut her out saying there was no need because nothing had happened to there daughter in the first place. She sighed closing her sleepy eyes. Saiiku was dead. Had been for two years now and he had yet to except that.

'This is ridiculous. I'm becoming way too paranoid.'

He opened the door to his study locking it quietly behind him. Saiiku's room was right next to his and he didn't want to wake her up they had a big day ahead of them tomorrow. He couldn't remember the last day the two of them had spent time in the park.

He looked around the room slowly rubbing his sweaty palms against his jeans before sitting down at the old computer. The screen came alive again and as the brightness consumed him he became completely hypnotized. He opened the files and grinned slightly as the screen was filled with pictures.

"You're all so beautiful", he whispered touching the screen. Different pairs of eyes seemed to bore into his. He licked his dry lips.

"Every last one of you was so innocent". Child like features stared back at him.

"My little girl's". Picture's he had taken himself because only he could capture the innocence that was there. He couldn't get enough of them. They were so beautiful tasted so sweet. Click! Click! Click! He smiled as he remembered his time with each one of them. Even down to their last breath.

* * *

"Daddy take a picture of me please..." 

He looked up from the park bench, camera held tightly in his hand. He watched the children running aimlessly around the park saw the few parents that were not sitting to far away and then noticed his daughter tugging at his sleeve trying to get his attention.

"I'm sorry what did you say honey?" Innocent blue eyes, just like her mother, stared at him wide with excitement.

"Take a picture of me daddy so we could show mommy." He was about to protest but she looked so... " Alright sweetie but only this once you know how important daddy's film is" She nodded knowingly and twirled in her pink dress.

He sighed looking through the lens. Click! He loved the sound of the camera knowing that he had found another girl...another little girl. He stopped taking pictures for a moment his eyes widening in horror. No this was his daughter not one of his obsessions and yet- Click! Click! His heart was suddenly racing. A smile creeping onto his lips he got up from the bench.

Click! Click! Click! He circled around her capturing ever detail she enjoyed the attention of course just like the rest of them. He stopped suddenly feeling someone's eyes on him. Had he gone overboard again?? Gotten to entrance in his pictures? He looked up noticing most of the parents were staring at him and his daughter like if they were crazy.

'They know'.

His heart began racing. They all knew. He grabbed her hand walking quickly out of the park.

"Damn pervert...you know what your doing is wrong...poor little girls, get help you sick bastard-" He picked her up then and began running but those voices ...he couldn't forget those voices.

* * *

Click! The lock to his study turned in place and he ran a shaky hand through his hair. 

'God what did I do?'

He quickly walked over to the computer hooking the camera up to his pc.

"Come on stupid thing load'' the sweat began to drip down his forehead. There was a low knock on the door but he ignored it completely. The pictures loaded onto the screen then his daughters blue eyes staring back at him. He closed his eyes in relief taking a deep breath out before opening again but then... He slowly sat down in front of the computer.

'This can't be right'.

He began scrolling down the page his eyes becoming wide with each pic. They were all blank. The pictures that he had taken of his daughter were all blank. He suddenly couldn't breathe. The computer screen suddenly turned black before a new set of pictures popped up.

'Please no.'

It was like a video playing in slow motion. He saw himself leading a little girl down a dark alley his hand was clasped tightly around hers.

"It's ok sweetie I just wanted to show you something." The girl turned her head slowly looking at someone or something that was behind them.

Every second that seemed to past the Childs features would change. Different faces, eyes, nose, everything would be different but in each one her eyes looked calm and yet he could see the tears falling from. It didn't stop until a familiar pair of blue eyes seemed to be looking at him through the screen. He screamed and he pushed himself out of the chair shaky hands breaking his fall.

"Why'd you do it Daddy?" He covered his ears to block out the voices but they wouldn't leave him alone. "Why'd you kill us?" His body began shaking violently.

"Someone please stop me," he whispered. Yukie heard her husband's screams for help and tried opening the study door but it was locked.

"Hisshino open the door'' she yelled turning the knob. He couldn't hear her though he was too afraid to hear anything.

"Stop me. Someone please stop me." He froze suddenly the faint sound of roller blades reached his ears and his eyes grew wide. Something metal was scraping against the wooden floor with every breath he took the noise became louder.

'Save me.'

He slowly turned around the gleam of gold lighting up his dark eyes. He smiled wildly as the bat came crashing down with one sickening thud.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that was quite Interesting no?? Anyways read and review please. Next chapter we look into the life of Mimiko Marimo who is hiding a dark secret from her boyfriend. hmmm wander what it could be. Only one way to find out!!!! 


End file.
